Men, Dragons and Hearts
by LilandraBlack
Summary: “You men always think to know it all, you…you think to have all the answers and do as you wish without stopping to contemplate what others might feel or…or think. Gosh!” She burst all that at once. “That it is, a man broke your heart" He stated.


**Hi everybody, this is my first English fic, so I ask you a little patience and if you have any correction to make, be welcome. I accept any constructive criticisms, reviews, feedbacks but not insults. We can say everything with nice words (^///^). **

**As you already know, only the plot is mine, everything else is J. K. Rowling's property. Now let us read!! **

* * *

"¡Don´t you dare Ronald! Luna is my friend." The sound of Hermione´s voice was overshadowed by the sound of her hand hitting Ron's cheek, while they were both standing in his office. He brought his hand to his face and looked at her with angry eyes. She looked at him visibly upset and frightened at the same time, Ronald Weasly was not a man you could turn down easily and not pay the consequences.

After a few years of a non-functional relationship, they decided to go in different paths. Yes, at the beginning it was really painful for her, she had loved Ron for many years, but then she discovered that the easy-going and lovely boy she met was only a distant memory of her past.

The person that was in front of her was not her boyfriend or friend, and now that same person was asking her to get laid with him, even though he was married with one of her best friends. She couldn´t believe it. There was no one in the ministry at this hour, at least not as many as Hermione would´ve wanted to be.

A few hours earlier she was enjoying her free day running some errands with Ginny. Harry has been married with the youngest member of the Weasley family for three years now and where waiting their second child. It was when the two women stopped in the three broomsticks for a drink, that Hermione received a letter from Ron; she broke the envelope and read the letter.

"What does it says?" Asked Ginny looking at her friend smiling widely, the small freckles she had spread on her nose made her look like a little girl.

"I have to meet him today at his office, looks like my last report on the new Dragon's laws was not clear enough and we need to check on it before tomorrow," she smiled and looked at Ginny. "How weird things turned out to be. I was the one who pushed him to do his work and now He´s the one calling on me to do it."

Ginny laughed a little bit and folded her arms. "You trained him very well Herms, it´s a shamed you are not together anymore."

"Ginny," she said doubtfully, "you know that—"

"Don´t need to tell me," she said waving her hand a little bit before placing it on the table. "I know my brother changed, I just say that is a pity that I have no hope of one day calling you sister-in-law. I love Luna, but, it's not the same without you." Hermione sighed and read the letter again; she was supposed to be there at 6:30 pm.

That´s why she was there, shocked, looking at him with fury. "That wasn´t necessary Herms, after all it was just a question," He said smirking.

"It was Just a question?!" She replied angrily and clenched her fists, "what´s wrong with you Ron?" He laughed acidly and leaned on the desk. "Please, Hermione". He said folding his arms and looking at her as if it was obvious. "It would be a good sex session, that's all," Hermione couldn't give credit to what she was hearing and open her mouth twice to speak but not even a simple sound came out of her.

"Are you speechless?" Ron said raising an eyebrow, "you don't need to deceive anyone; it's me of who we are talking about." Every word He said was like receiving a stab on her heart, she felt the tears were trying to escape her eyes, but she wasn't going to give him that pleasure.

"I don't know what's happening with you Ron, I'm clueless, but I won't take part of it. I already told you, Luna is my friend and I respect her, you should try to do it as well, and as far as I concern I believe we finished our talking." She said lifting her face and looking directly to his eyes.

"Don't do anything you could regret," He said coldly, giving her a threatening look as she was heading to the door. "That's exactly what I don't want to do," she said before shutting the door more strongly than ever on her way out.

-0000000000000-

Hermione decided to go to Diagon alley, it wasn't like she felt the urge for walking or something, but she needed to think clearly and far away from the people that could oblige her to say what was passing through her mind. No, it was better to solve this on her own, she knew Ginny would listen to her, but c'mon, Ron was her brother, Hermione wouldn't be able to say all she was really thinking just to not hurt her friend's feelings.

After graduating Hogwarts, the golden trio took different careers. Harry was a great Auror, respected by the wizard community and was the head of the Special Operation Section. Hermione decided to enter the magic law school; her dream was to defend the rights of elves and other magical creatures, now she was working as the CEO of the Department of Magical Creatures Laws; she was able to see Harry very often. Ron took a politician career, for everyone´s surprise. His efforts where worthy because now he was the minister of magic, a place no one ever thought he could´ve been. Of all things, what Ron really wanted was fame and position, now he has it.

She was lost on her thoughts when someone tripped over her; she lost the equilibrium and almost falls down. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she said rapidly without looking the person in question.

"Don't need to apologize, Granger. We all know you are clumsy." That voice –cold, soft as silk and the most important, familiar—could only be from one particular person, a person that was the last one she wanted to see at the moment.

"Malfoy," she replied coldly, lifting her head and looking at his former enemy directly to the eyes, the scene was familiar to what just happened a few minutes ago and she felt really uncomfortable. He was looking at her, smirking and with a raised eyebrow.

The past of the years played pretty well with Draco Malfoy, his blond hair looked soft and natural –nothing of the hair pomades he used to use while going in Hogwarts—, she could notice his muscles through his black robe and his grey-blue eyes –which gave her the chills— where fixed on her while they were staring at each other.

It was very awkward, in another situation she would've been more than willing to give him a good verbal fight, but not today, not now. A tiny tear ran on her cheek, she couldn't help it. Draco opened his eyes widely for a moment before taking a cold look again. Feeling she couldn't stand his glare any longer, she decided to leave, passing him without saying a word.

Hermione walked as fast as she could do, but a strong grip on her arm stopped her. She turned around to find out who was the responsible for the grip and was about to argue when she realized it was Malfoy, but he didn't give her the chance to speak.

"What's wrong with you Granger?" He said, not worried or sorry, but angry. She looked at him with a suspicious glare and frowned, but she didn't answer. "I said, what's wrong with you?" he strengthened his grip on her arm and she moaned in pain.

"Let me go Malfoy, it's not of your business." She tried to sound menacing but it was more like a small cry. He smirked and released the girl's arm; she composed herself and looked at him angrily. "I can't believe I would be alive to see this day. The Gryffindor's princess lost her so-call will, what a pity." He said, obviously making fun of her.

"Did you finish?" she asked him tapping her foot on the ground and placing her hands on her waist. Her hair was dancing at the rhythm of the wind and the few lights in the alley made her brown eyes shine.

"So it's true, you don't want to fight back. You disappoint me Granger, I would've expected more from you." She groaned, clenched her fists and stood centimeters away in front of him. "You men always think to know it all, you…you think to have all the answers and do as you wish without stopping to contemplate what others might feel or…or think. Gosh!" She burst all that at once and now she was breathing heavily.

Draco looked surprise for a moment and then he leaned closer to her face. "That it is, a man broke your heart, this is what it's all about," he stated, too much sure for Hermione's taste. She blushed and stepped back.

"Cut it off Malfoy, I have nor the time or the desire of talking with you. I'm leaving."

"We'll see each other very soon Granger, you can bet on it. But next time I hope you are more willing to give some fight back, if not you are just as boring as any other empty-headed girl. I thought you were proud or you so-called intelligence." He smirked and without saying anything else, he turned around and left. Hermione was looking in his direction thinking that probably this had been the worst day of her entire life.

-0000000000000-

"Good morning miss Granger."

"Good morning Alice," Hermione replied nicely to her secretary while she entered to her office with her arms full with paperwork. It was a rainy Monday and even though she loves these kinds of days, the weather didn't help her to cheer her up, and Merlin knows she needed to feel better. After organizing today's work she heard someone's knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Miss Granger, you received a memo from the minister." Alice said, leaving the letter on her desk. Hermione made a grimace while looking to the envelope and then she tried to smile to her secretary, but only managed to contortion her lips. "And you have a last minute meeting about the new regulations on Dragon's management in half an hour."

"A meeting" She said quite surprised. "But with who?" I don't remember we had any problem with the Dragon's laws."

"No, we hadn't" Alice replied and shook her head, making her short black hair to move. "But it looks like one of the laws is interrupting the work of one of those rich entrepreneurs, you know." Her secretary gave her a sympathetic look because she knew her boss was going to struggle with that person.

"Who is he or she, Alice?" She said frowning and sighed.

"It's a He, but I don't have the name yet. Give me a couple of minutes and I will."

"It's ok, anyway I'll meet him. You can leave now, Alice." She left her office and Hermione sighed again. She took the memo, what would Ron plan this time? She better read the letter after the meeting, she needed to be focus.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione took the sheets she needed and headed to the meeting room. She knocked the big black door twice and waited. She turned the old handle after hearing a slow _come in_ from the other side. When she entered she saw Ernie McMillan –head of the Law Section of the ministry and Hermione's boss- and next to him was the Slytherin's snake, Draco Malfoy.

"Hi Granger" He said smiling. "I told you we were going to see each other soon."


End file.
